


Your Friendly Neighborhood Guardian Angel

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Bloodplay, Digital Painting, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is dead. The last thing he remembers is bleeding to death in Dean's arms. So when he wakes up in a strange forest and meets an angel who claims his job is to guide Sam to the afterlife, he must choose...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Friendly Neighborhood Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/gifts).



  
**Notes:** Ha! I have finally done it. The first entry for the [1upona_sabriel](http://1upona-sabriel.livejournal.com) Big Bang is done.  
My partner was winnywriter with her amazing story. 

I'm so glad I was able to finish this, since I originally planned to draw Gabriel as well,  
but due to time issues, Sam remains alone on the cover.  


  
  



End file.
